Second Chance
by Strength of Spirit
Summary: James wakes up in America after being hit by the Killing Curse, and from the moment he arrived, he's been looking for Lily. Three years, ten mistakes, and two movies later, he's found her, as a famous actor. But fate doesn't like him that much. Lily doesn't remember him. In his sixteen year old body, he has to get Lily to remember Harry and magic, or at least fall for him again.
1. We Meet Again

Prolouge

"Lily! Get Harry and run!" I cried. Voldemort was here, in my house, Peter had told, and now I was going to die. A strange calmness stole over me as I snatched up my wand and faced the most evil wizard ever born. His face was paper white, and he had blood red eyes, just as I remembered, from three years ago. I tried to cast a stunner at him, but my heart wasn't in it. I'd accepted the fact that I was going to die, but, at least, I'd protect Lily and Harry in the process. Distracted for only a fraction of a second by tat thought, I didn't have time to dodge the lightning fast green curse Voldemort threw at me. As it flew forward, hitting me, I whispered," I love you, Lily," hoping that she knew that. Then, everything turned a brilliant white, and I felt myself floating. After what seemed like a second, but it could actually have been several hours, years, decades,_ I woke up_. I wasn't in my bed, Lily wasn't by my side. And I felt _younger_. How odd.

* * *

Lily

"Lil-ly!" Petunia called. I groaned, and pulled my blanket over my head. We were in California on vacation from school, and she wanted to see her idol, crush, and future husband, (in her dreams,) actor and womanizer James Potter. He was famous for playing Neville Longbottom in the movies of the famous book series, which was appropriately named _Neville_ _Longbottom_. The books were very good, and so were the movies, with the exception of James Potter. He was filthy rich, my age, and every time he was seen in public, he pulled a red haired girl into his house. That same girl would be seen the following day, crying about how James Potter had told her "she wasn't the girl he was looking for." Now, you would think that Petunia would have learned from the_ ten_ news reports on those poor, (dumb,) girls, but noo, she's still in _luurve_ with him. So that's why we were going to see him at the Hollywood Christmas Parade, when they show off all their best actors like trophies. I wonder if he'll pick Petunia this time. That would be funny. She's wearing a red wig, just in case.

I pushed myself out of he hotel bed, and grabbed my book, put on my t-shirt and skirt, then tumbled down the stairs. Petunia was at the bottom, nearly red in the face."You're late! You _know _the parade starts at three, and if we don't get there soon, James won't be able to see me!" I rolled my eyes. It was eight in the morning. But Mum and Dad always favored Petunia because they thought that she was the perfect little trophy daughter, so that was why I had to get up now to see the parade. In my family, I was, well, the geek. I liked things that way. Much more freedom. And if you would believe it, my parents approved heartily of her dumb little crush on James Potter. My family's very, shall we put it, contrary. Oh well.

I could hear my parents bustling around in their room, which is right above the kitchen, where I was now trying to shove my face full of bagels before they forced me into a car to see" pretty perfect Potter." Petunia eyed me distastfully, herself daintily biting into a single slice of apple. I grinned at her with food in my mouth, just to gross her out. she looked away, and I went back to eating. At this time, my parents came rushing down the stairs, and my dear, dear sister got up to yell at them. They, unlike me, just nodded like little dogs obeying their master. If Petunia wasn't so full of herself, she would have made a good leader. Too bad she is so full of herself. The four of us piled into the rental car, Petunia with her face caked with makeup, me with my book, Mum and Dad just sliding in, still obeying commands. It was going to be a long drive to Hollywood.

* * *

James

I sat in the changing room, staring at myself in the mirror, remembering Lily; her perfect long red hair, her perfect large green eyes, her perfect little imperfection in the form of a birthmark on her neck. Lily was perfect, and I would do anything to find her.

I had woken up on a morning three years ago, with twenty one year old memories in a thirteen year old body. My first thought, " This is heaven." But in heaven you didn't live in an American orphanage, and certainly not in the form of the awkward kind of teenage boy. Later, I had taken a walk through the city to escape the old woman who apparently I was custody of, so I could look for Lily. Twelve hundred feet away from the door of the orphanage, I found myself dragged by an overdressed man into a studio of snobbies for an audition I didn't sign up for. I was supposed to play Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice's baby boy. Except in this world, he was a book character. The casting directors gave me a script which I was supposed to read from. At that point, I was sure I wasn't dead. No one in heaven could be this annoying. But, I did it anyway, and by the end, all the girly men discussed something among themselves, and offered me a job as the next Hollywood star. I was about to reject the offer, but then I thought of Lily. If my face was on a million posters around the world, she would be able to find me! So I took the job.

Three years later, I still haven't found her. There were few things I was sure of in Godric's Hollow, that Lily loved me, that Harry was going to be safe, and that my friends and fellow members of the Marauders would never let me down. Also, that when people get hit by the Avada Kedavra, they die. Now, I'm questioning every single one of those things. If Peter hadn't let me down, how could Voldemort had gotten in? If I was hit by the Avada Kedavra, why was't I dead? If Harry was safe, why did Voldemort come to kill him? And most importantly, if Lily loved me, why hadn't she come looking for me? Of course, I didn't know if Lily was transported to this world as well, but I couldn't let myself dwell on that. If I did, I would go into deep depression and never come out. Without my Lilyflower, my life doesn't really have meaning. So my goal for every action, every minute of my life, was to be able to find Lily. I took the acting job so I could travel places to look for her, I picked up those girls to see if they were Lily. I sleep, I eat so if I find her, I can keep her safe.

Now my manager, a sweet old lady that I thought of as my caring grandmother is knocking on the door, reminding me that the Parade starts in ten minutes. I sighed. Another try to find Lily. I tucked in my shirt, straightened out my robes, and cleaned my hair with some wandless magic. Then I marched my way onto the Neville Longbottom float.

* * *

Lily

As soon as we arrived at the grounds, Petunia started shoving her way through the crowd of girls looking to get a chance with some celebrity or another, and I was dragged through to act as her bodyguard. After two hours hour of shoving and kicking and screaming on her part, Petunia and, consequently, me, made it to the edge of the ribbon holding the fans back. We got there just in time for the start of the parade, which we could see because it was flat ground all the way to the beginning point, where floats and security officers were gathered. Petunia finally stopped pulling me through the crowd and started ogling the "hot" boys. I leaned on the rope to read, becoming engrossed in Pride and Prejudice, sweeping my hair to one side to let the sunlight shine on the pages. After only what seemed like fifteen minutes, I heard the noise level around me ecsalate from roaring to booming like everlasting thunder. And I only noticed that because I felt a tap on my shoulder.

* * *

James

Running and jumping onto the moving float, I felt Gran, which is really what I call my manager, grab me and scold me for being late before letting the float leave the starting ground. Climbing to the top, I scanned the crowd for any natural redheads. Having decided that I had some sort of affinity for red haired girls, a lot of them had dyed their hair or put on wig. But I could tell that they were fake. None of them had Lily's dark, fiery color. Suddenly spotting something that looked natural down at the left, I climbed down from the peak. I heard all the girls' shrill voices screaming as I did. It was real, but not Lily's Irish red. I cursed my bad eyesight. Something bright flashed into my eyes. I took a closer look at it. A book! Someone was reading a book at a parade of the most famous people in the world! the girl reading it had bright red hair. Real, I noticed. And a lot like Lily's when she was younger. Scanning again, I noticed a lily shaped birthmark on the side of the girl's neck, again, like Lily's. I had to see for myself.

Every time before, when I went down, I invited the girl on a date to see if she was the real Lily. Ever time, she wasn't. Still, I had to take that chance. Signaling to the float driver to slow down a little, I jumped down and skirted around the girls' hands reaching for me. I pulled a few autographs out of my pocket, and tossed them to the wind. That always got the crowd of girls out of the way. The bimbos scrambled for the scraps, leaving the red-haired girl the only one in a wide ten-foot radius. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to look at me.

* * *

Lily

I turned to see a pair of handsome hazel eyes staring at me intensely. I'd seen them somewhere before, and I stared back to see if I could remember. When he didn't break away, I asked him," Do I know you?" Don't look at me like that, you. I really wanted to know. Normally, I can memorize a face even if I see them for a second, and it's sometimes odd when I say hi to someone I saw once and they look at me oddly. I don't normally forget faces.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me?" the boy asked. Well, that was random. But since I really wanted to know who he was, and he _was_ kind of cute, I said,"Sure." Then he grabbed my hand, which surprised me, and ducked around the security guards and pulled me onto the float. "Errr, I'm not really sure we should be on here." I reprimanded him. He smiled at me. It was kind of nice." What do you mean?" he answered. " This is my float, after all." Then, I realized what he was wearing. A wizard's robe, and we were standing on a castle float.

* * *

James

The girl who looked a lot like Lily turned when I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with a kind of recognition. "Do I know you?" Maybe after years of searching, this really was Lily. That stranger game used to be something that we did every time I came back from an Auror trip. Those four words were the first words she'd ever said to me, back in first year. Knowing full well the disappointment this could lead to if I had gotten the wrong girl, I invited her on a date. She said yes! All of the disappointment I had felt over the years would be worth it if this really was Lily. So I pulled her onto the float, and she looked around, analyzing the elements around her, and I could see that a conclusion formed in her head. "You're Petunia's crush, aren't you? That womanizer James Potter." I felt my heart rise, then plummet. It was a very odd feeling. On the bright side, if this wasn't Lily, then there was no one in the world that could make it this close. On the dark side, she didn't know me as her husband, only "that womanizer James Potter."

"Hey, do you think you could sign something for my older sister? Then_ let. Me. Down_?" She hissed the last words at me. "What about that date you agreed to?" I asked, knowing that Lily's sense of duty to her promises would force her to say. She huffed. "One time I get a cute boy before Petunia, and it turns out to be you." I looked, playfully offended, at her. This was just like good old Hogwarts. Bringing her inside the float control room, I pulled out the only chair for her. She sat down while I leaned against the wall. "So, what's your name?" I tried to make conversation. "Lily Evans." She replied sullenly. My heart leaped and soared in my chest. I had found her, I had! But.. she didn't know me. "Hi, I'm James Potter." She rolled her eyes. " Oh, I know that. Judging by the fact that you are on a Hogwarts float dressed as Neville Longbottom and that you've just dragged another red-headed girl, me, out of the crowd, you're either James Potter or a clone. And since cloning is neither legal nor possible, I'd say that you were James Potter." That's my Lily. Logical, hot tempered, oh, and the eye rolling. Lily loved eye rolling, particularly at me. I wondered, suddenly, if she maybe had memories, just had them locked up in her head. Maybe there was a trigger. " Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a Harry Potter, would you? You know, a baby, green eyes, black hair?" Again recognition. "Is this a dumb pickup line?" I shook my head." Well then, if I had a son I always wanted to name him Harry. Wait. Potter?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you _sure_ this isn't just a dumb pickup line?" I smiled. Too much like my old Lily. It seemed that she took this to mean it was a pickup line, and she huffed and turned away. At this point, I noticed that the float was slowing down. Then it stopped altogether. Gran opened the door, walked in and seemed surprised to see Lily, but she reverted back to normal Gran quickly. "Well then, James, I see you've found another girl." She said gruffly. Gran never liked my girls, but she doesn't seem to hate Lily. Hmm. "Come on, this float's a rental." Lily quickly got up and headed for the door. I grabbed her hand and followed her. Now for that date...


	2. My Life

**Hi, I'm back. Spirit, if you don't know me already. I worked really hard on this, but I haven't looked it over yet, but I really wanted to get it up. So, bear with me , if you would. If someone with some expeerience could beta this for me, that would be great. Anyways...**

**ON to the story! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Spirit**

Lily

Helping me off the float, Potter, or the big moron, as I now preferred to think of him, led me off to a building on the side of the starting ground. We entered a room, near the west side, where the sun looked to be setting soon. The parade had lasted nearly four hours, though the time spent with Potter had seemed pretty short. Potter, not James. Calling a prat by his first name would only make his huge head bigger. I was lead, rather forcefully, because I was halfheartedly trying to escape through another exit, to a room marked "Hogwarts' House."

"That's what we call our main congregational area." Potter explained to me.

"Oooh. Using big words now, are we?" I replied sarcastically.

He ignored me. Through the main room, where the operators and other characters on the float were talking and laughing, I was led to a room that was surprisingly clean, labeled Potter. That was odd. It was organized in the exact way I would have done it. Somehow, I didn't think that Mr. I'm-too-famous-to-care-about-hurting-girls'-feelings would have even cleaned his room, not when there was staff to do it. Well, I guess, since I was going to have to survive a date with him, better work on being civil.

"Erm, nice, room." What? I gave it a shot, didn't I?

"Thanks." We lapsed into an awkward silence again. I could tell that he was thinking really hard, though about what, I either wanted to stand close enough to hear his thoughts, or wanted to clap my hands over my ears and sing my ABCs if he told me. Which, I wasn't really sure. Meanwhile, though, I would use this time to go over events. So, A) I'm dragged onto a float by a teen celebrity and Petunia's crush. B) He decides on an odd pick up line. It sounded kind of like a sincere question, but seriously? Who asks _anyone_ that? Do you know a boy that has your eyes and my last name? Random much? Then again, this whole day's been random. Because C) a teen celebrity drags me into a room that seems in the exact order I'd do, (_what, is he a stalker?)_, and now I'm here, in an awkward silence. That git drags me to a place I don't know, then decides to just watch me like a zoo exhibit, does he? My _life_ is so odd. You know, I can't remember anything before waking up in my room on my thirteenth birthday, November first, wondering _where's James,_ then hearing Petunia call me for breakfast and school. Huh. Now that I actually think about it, I've never remembered wondering about any James on the weird day until now. Or realizing that I don't remember anything before my thirteenth birthday. Did that sound confusing? Yeah, confused really describes me right now. Must be something wrong with me today. By now, though, Potter looks like he wants to talk. Better listen before I miss my escape ticket.

* * *

James

_Recap, Potter. _I thought to myself. Hmm. Must be leftovers from my Auror training. Okay, found Lily's body, lost Lily's love, and trust, and memory, and...Wow. I've lost a lot of things today. That would be unacceptable in the field. Eh. I'm not in the field anymore. I should just focus on the present. Lily looks like she's thinking, and then I realize, I've asked her out. That sure was a split second decision. But, a date would help to get her to like me a little more. Or a lot. Personally I'm hoping for the latter, though dreams are for fools. Whatever. Lily makes me a fool. But, to get her to like me, even one tiny little bit, would be beneficial. I'm going to have to take her on the best date she's ever been on. Maybe find out if she still has magic. Magic... That's it! I can take her to Diagon Alley! Except if she doesn't still have her magic, I'm dead by the Ministry. Maybe not Diagon Alley. A little too dangerous. Well, I would ask Lily, but I don't think she would answer. Eh. Might as well give it a try. How to phrase this? She asked _me_ out the first time around, and after that, it was just kind of accepted that it would be same time, same place every Hogsmeade weekend. It never got boring, though. Lily's too fun to make anything boring. Except schoolwork. Lily was scary about that. Maybe I should take her to an empty place, first. See if she does have her magic. Yeah, I'll do that. "Hey Lily? How would you like to go on a picnic?" Then I remember! Lily loves flowers, only mostly wild ones, like black-eyed susans, and daisies. I wonder if Gran could help me with that. Hey, there's a meadow a few miles away, where no one would find us for a million years. Gran showed me last year, when we came to this parade. Lily, the old one, would love that place. I hope that this Lily will, too. Yeah. Okay, proceed delicately.

"Hey Lily?" Great opening, James.

"Yes?"

"Erm...", I looked down and scuffed my toe against the ground.

"You know that date? I was thinking maybe we could just go right now, maybe have a picnic?" I crossed my toes. Lily would see my fingers with her super sharp eyes.

"Sure." She answered in a monotone. Clearly, she just wanted to get this over with.

"Great!" Mission accomplished. That was easy. A little too easy.

I grabbed her hand and led her out of my room, back through the common room, and toward the kitchens. Even though I live with the Yankees in the United States now, my Marauder skills were not lost. I found the kitchens three parades ago. I know everyone here. I'm just here so often.

"Hey Maggie?"

"Hello mon cochon." Maggie smiled at me. She's a pretty woman of around forty, and the best cook in Hollywood. She's really nice, except for the fact that she calls me her pig. A title I've earned, I suppose.

"Could you make just some spaghetti for us, please?" Maggie's noticed Lily, and glares at me disapprovingly. Another poor girl he's going to throw away, that's what her eyes show she's thinking. She doesn't comment, though. She firmly believes that employees should not question employers. She nods yes to my question.

"Thanks." Maggie's great.

"When it's finished, could you leave it in a bag outside my room? I'm taking Lily on a tour."

* * *

Lily

Potter leads me outside of the kitchen, (god only knows how he found that place, it's like, invisible from the outside,) and through a hallway, decorated with hundreds of awards for various celebrities. Then he takes me to what seems to be an empty studio, with a piano, a guitar, and a bunch of funny switches and knotches for recordings. The grand piano is beautiful. It looks really really old, and the wood grains that spiral across the top form amazing patterns. I know how to play piano. My family doesn't know that I do, but my friend Amy does, and she takes lessons. Every time I go to her house, she shows me everything she's learned. Suddenly, I get this overwhelming urge to try this instrument out. I've never played on anything but Amy's keyboard. As if noticing this, Potter speaks up. "Go on, you can try. You are a guest, after all." He smiles. It's actually kind of cute, before I realize, it's James Potter. But, I give him a little smile, anyway, to show thanks.

Sitting down on the piano stool, I run my hands over the keys first. Then, I gently tap the middle C. It resonates clearly, like a little bell. this room had amazing acoustics. I know what to play, now. The Moonlight Sonata, the first piece I'd ever heard Amy play. Starting off with the left hand notes, I lose myself in the music. This piano sings under my hands. Beautiful.

* * *

James

If one thing could be said about my Lily, it was that she had a knack for the arts. She could capture swirling emotions on paper, as a story, or a painting. And she sure did know how to play. I snuck over to the recording panel, and quietly hit the record button as she began. Then, leaning against the wall, I let her music wash over me. This is probably the best I've ever heard her play, though that may just be because I haven't heard her music in years. It hits me, just now, that this is the first time I've seen her in _years, _yet all I can do with her is pretend to be a stranger. My life, the definition of messed up. Lily hits her final, resounding note, and I stop the recording. I'll get a hard copy of it later. I look back at Lily, and smile. Lily's wearing her peaceful expression, the one that appears whenever she's doing something she loves. I used to be able to see it all the time, when we went out to dinner or for a walk, but something tells me that I won't be seeing it for a long time.

"Nice playing," I try to compliment her. Lily tuns a rosy pink. She still doesn't like to recieve praise. Shame.

"Thanks," she replies gruffly. Her barriers slide up again.

"Well, would you like to continue on our tour?" I offer my arm to her, and try to turn on my Potter male charm. Which, I've just remembered, only serves to make Lily… close up more. A sour expression graces her delicate features. I remember that one, too, now. Well, clearly charming Lily this time around will be just as hard as last time. I'm up to the challenge.

Lily takes my arm, albeit reluctantly, and I lead us both to the next place of interest in the Hollywood cast's temporary encampment. The auditorium, where people are still filming, even though technically, we're on vacation. Movies all have deadlines, I suppose. Green screens line the walls, and the curtains are open to their fullest extent. Actors wearing robes and carrying sticks are pointing at each other, and shouting nonsense. Then I realize. Oops. I'm supposed to be filming, too. Better pull a duck and run.

Lily's staring around in awe at the cameras and actors, trying to absorb it all.

"Yeah, this is my life," I tell her, and she gives me an almost sympathetic look. Almost.

All right, phase one of operation avoid angry director, duck.

"Now, if you don't mind, Lily, I've got more places to show you." I think Lily's figured out why I'm in a rush to get out, but for some reason, is not shouting "He's over here!" to my boss. Interesting. She follows me, and now I've got to think. Because this is only a temporary residence, there are really only two places that are even remotely interesting. So, I don't really have anything to show Lily. Well, better go pick up the picnic. Lily and I make our way back through the halls of the building, and stop in front of my room. The basket's there, and I hoist it onto my shoulder, then turn to Lily.

"Well, how about that date? No time like the present."

* * *

**Hehe. The date next, in Lily's POV. what are your thoughts? Any reviewers will get a sneek peek at the date, and motivate me to write faster. So R&R!**

**Thanks from,**

**Spirit**


End file.
